


Duras dream

by Mercykiller



Category: LARP - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 00:32:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12971775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercykiller/pseuds/Mercykiller
Summary: vivid dreams





	Duras dream

The dream was different, there was fire, heat and the pounding of drums. Smoke obscured the vision and she only saw the shadows of the figures that passed by her. It was so similar to her nightmares she was already reaching for weapons only to find there was none for her to grasp.  
She looked around her dream scape again and saw festival fires burning at the entrances to the huts, the people were embracing and drinking in celebration. Clustered in groups or wandering between the fires.  
She looked down at herself, stretching her bare arms in front of her, examining her form. The tattered clothing and battered armour had been replaced with a long skirt, netting decorated in beads wrapped around her hips. Her chest was wrapped in a wide cloth, leaving her stomach exposed, around her shoulders she felt the plush fur of pelts and trophy tails that came up and over her head in a large hood that obscured her face. Around her neck was necklaces slung with polished teeth and carved beads, one ended in a large claw of a long extinct beast. She touched her cheeks and pulled away fingers covered in wet earthy coloured paints.  
Wandering further into the village the drumming got louder, she could hear pipes, jangling of chimes made from shells, low vocals of chanting and the stomp of feet. The smoke and dust grew thicker so that it obscured almost everything except the massive bonfire that had been erected the center of the gathering. She could just make out the figures that spun in frantic tribal dance around the edge of the fire, they didn't stop as she walked closer to them, only changed their path to go around her. At the far end a large throne draped in hides sat empty, the steps before it however were filled with seated figures, weapons gripped in clawed hands glistened in the fire light but none were raised out of malice, instead that lay across knees, or next to the owners as they drank and talked amongst themselves.   
She closed her eyes from a moment hoping to wake up, except she was still in the dream when she opened them, her fur cowl had been removed, her arms were soaked in blood up to the elbows and she was clutching the claw of the beast in one hand and the head of a lifeless animal in the other, roars and cheers rose throughout the gathering, figures moved towards her and waited for her to mark their bodies with the warm blood that still dripped from her fingers. Someone handed her a bowl of liquid and she didn't even think before drinking deeply from it and the heat of the fire behind her grew more intense.   
Bodies spun around her as the music rose again and she soon found herself being pulled in with them, hands touching and tugging at her arms. Her voice joined theirs in the chants and she felt her spirit lift with the embers that escaped the fire. Her heart raced and her body felt alive. Her bare feet stamped in the cool dirt, and she lost herself in the song, slipping in and out of a trance like state.  
A figure resolved in her view, she squinted to try and see their face but it was still obscured, like a deep shadow was cast across it. His body was bare from waist up except for the fur mantle clasped around the shoulders, his body covered in jagged purposeful scars and swirling tattoos Her arm came up palm to palm with his but not quite touching as they circled each other, their steps purposeful and yet filled with power, she could feel the figure staring at her but no matter how she blinked or shook her head the face would not show itself. She reached out and touched the hand of the figure, only to watch it slowly blow away like smoke in the wind while she stood there in shock.   
Looking around she saw the shadows melted away, a figure was ascending the steps to the throne, which was now empty of forms, his face was un obscured and covered in white markings. He was clutching a small form to his chest with one hand.   
A shadow fell across her and she found herself surrounded by forms, solid this time, she could make out details, clothing, piercings and tattoos across faces, trophies slung on leather cords around necks. One looked down at her and she nearly recoiled from the rage that burned in depths of the eyes, but behind that there was something else, she looked down and saw that this figure was holding a severed head, it's face was cast in deep shadow like before. She cast her gaze back up and behind her, so many different faces filled her vision, she didn't recognise any of them, they were all new to her.  
She was pushed gently forward by the figure beside her and she suddenly found herself standing in front of the figure on the throne, looking down at him.   
Her body was already kneeling before her mind told her to, hands down by her sides, palms resting of the hides that covered the floor in front of the throne. She could hear the stamp of feet and weapons pounding the ground behind her, almost masking the footsteps as another ascended the steps to come stand by the throne. This one crouched down and lifted her bowed head, the clawed nails scratching her skin, she met those same rage filled eyes and this time a grin accompanied it. Her gaze darted to the seated figure and there she found mis matched eyes of milky white and yellow.  
The drumming stopped and her vision swam, darkening to black nothingness. Dura could still make out the crackle of fire when she opened her eyes in the waking world.


End file.
